


A Good Morning

by WhatwouldagentScullydo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo
Summary: Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it and please leave me a comment telling me what you think :)





	

Meredith groaned as the alarm rang out and she rolled towards Addison and nuzzled at her shoulder. ‘Turn it off, babe.’ She mumbled groggily. Addison reached her arm out and pressed the button to turn it off. ‘Thank you.’ Meredith smiled as she pulled Addison to her. ‘I’m not getting up.’ Meredith pouted. Addison laughed and kissed the top of her head. ‘You don’t have a choice. Are you regretting keeping us up all night?’ Meredith rolled so that she was laying on top of Addison with her elbows on either side of the woman’s head. She leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the woman’s lips. ‘Never.’ Meredith smirked. ‘But I would appreciate another couple of hours in bed.’ Addison raised an eyebrow and smiled at Meredith. ‘To sleep. Why is everything dirty with you?’ Addison let out a laugh. ‘Really? You are asking me that?’ Meredith rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, yeah. I dirty everything. I’ll let you have this one, Addie.’ Addison laughed and reached forward to kiss Meredith again. She leaned away from Meredith as she heard her phone beep. She groaned when she read the message and set it down beside them. Meredith shot her a questioning glance. ‘It’s my Resident, the most annoying person I have ever encountered. She’s trying so hard to make me like her that she’s sucking so far up my ass and I just want her to give me 5 minutes’ piece. On the plus side, she took our dry cleaning in and said she just picked it up for me.’ Meredith laughed into Addison’s neck, ‘You had a Resident do our dry cleaning?’ Addison shook her head. ‘No, it was in my office and she said she wanted to take it, I told her not to but she did anyway.’ Meredith nodded and climbed out of the bed and pulled Addison with her. ‘Wanna come shower with me?’ Meredith smiled as she spoke. Addison pulled away from her. ‘No, you dirty everything and we don’t have time for you to dirty up our shower so I’m going down the hall to the other bathroom, you stay here and use ours.’ Meredith pouted and Addison leaned forward to kiss the pout of off her lips. ‘Fine. I guess I’ll just have to have fun all by myself then.’ Meredith laughed as she made her way into the bathroom and squealed loudly when Addison grabbed onto her from behind and kissed her neck as she pulled Meredith’s shirt over her head and quickly turned on the shower. ‘I guess we have a little time.’ Addison breathed out against Meredith’s neck before turning the woman in her arms to kiss her lips and run her fingers through her hair. Meredith smirked and rolled her eyes at Addison, who ignored her and leaned in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it and please leave me a comment telling me what you think :)


End file.
